The invention relates to cancer therapy.
Colorectal cancer is the third most common malignancy in men and women in the United States and is the second leading cause of cancer deaths. It is responsible for an estimated 56,700 deaths in 2001. Approximately 60 percent of those patients diagnosed with colorectal cancer will develop hepatic metastases for which the therapeutic gold standard remains hepatic resection. Despite surgical treatment, the majority of patients after liver resection will develop recurrences and of these recurrences, approximately fifty percent will be within the liver.